So Love Me Too!
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: John had a terrible headache and Sherlock decided to fix it. Unbeknownst to Sherlock, someone messed up Sherlock's homemade medicine for John and turned John into a female! John now has to live as a female, with every difficulty as being one, the most is starting to fall in love with Sherlock Holmes. But someone else has a love interest in John.
1. Not A Normal Cup Of Coffee

John was watching the telly, he changed the channel. Sherlock was doing his experiments, like usual. A smell appeared. It was coming from the kitchen. John made a sigh, "Sherlock. . . ." Sherlock didn't move but keep staring at his first test tube, "What is it?"

John turned, "That smell! It better not stick around!"

"If you don't like the smell, then cancel it out." Sherlock simply replied. The shorter man didn't want to argue but made a loud sigh so Sherlock would know he didn't like it at all. Sherlock looked at John but then quickly back to his test tubes.

John stopped changing the channel, "Ah! Sherlock look!"

"What is it?" Sherlock sounded a bit annoyed as he picked up the fifth test tube.

"Remember that show we saw? The one about that Detective. Well the actor who played as the main character and the other actor who played as the other main character, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, I think they just wo-!"

"BORING!" Sherlock yelled before John could finish. He turned to Sherlock, "Sherlock! At least let me finish!"

"But I won't listen to you, It's not interesting." He said. John turned off the television, "Well, I think I'm heading off to bed if all you are going to do is be an arrogant sod." Sherlock watched as John walked away, "How's your headache?"

John stopped, "Oh, It's still horrible. I think it'll stick around for a few days."

"Mmmm. . ."He then continued on his experiment. John smiled, "Thanks for asking." He then walked to bed. Sherlock watched as he carefully pour the first test tube in the flask. He stirred it until a creamish color appeared. He poured all of the liquid in the third test tube into the flask and stirred again. The color didn't change at all. He made a smirk, "I did it." He held up the the flask, "This will get rid of John's headache." He carried the flask and walked over to the fridge. Sherlock opened the fridge, "Oh, the head is still here. . . .Mmmm. . ." He pushed the head and placed the flask down, "Good." He slammed the door shut and walked to his bed.

A creaking sound appeared. John moved a bit as he slept. Surprisingly, Sherlock was actually sleeping and he was drooling on his pillow. The pillow started to get a bit wet on the side.

The sun rose up. John awoke and sighed, "It's only felt like it's been minutes." Pain struck him, "Auh, bloody headache." He just laid in his bed for a few minutes before getting up.

He walked into the living room and saw Sherlock in the kitchen, "Good morning, Sherlock."

"Morning? Yes. Good? Undecided yet." Sherlock opened the fridge.

John smiled, "Can you get the milk out, I'm going to make some coffee." Sherlock turned, "Actually, John, I will be making your Coffee and my Tea."

John stared at Sherlock, "What? You? Is there something going on?" Sherlock gave a confused face, "What are you trying to say?" Watson replied, "Never mind, Thank you." He went over to his chair and took his computer out.

Sherlock took the milk out and the flask out. He started trying to make coffee. He poured the liquid that the flask contained into the coffee and mixed it together. John looked at the recent news and started to murmur to himself, "England decides goat cheese maybe not the best cheese, Steven Moffat makes millions upset, Cumberbatch and Freeman win award, America discovers about the goat cheese problem with England. . . ." He stopped reading out loud.

"John, here." Sherlock gave the cup to John. He was a bit scared to drink it. It was Sherlock who made this, "Thank you." John took the cup and sipped it. Horrible. . . But Sherlock looked so proud. So, John continued to drink it, "So, did you hear the noise last night?"

" 'Noise'?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, last night at around midnight. Was it the windows?" John questioned while taking another sip.

" 'Noise'?" Sherlock walked over to the windows.

"Yes. . . . What's wrong?" He then became a bit concerned.

He looked at the left window and then at the floor. John took another sip while watching Sherlock. The drink was very gross, very sour too. Sherlock ran over to the kitchen. He then looked at the table.

John went onto tumblr and started to re-blog. Sherlock went over to the fridge. "Finally." John said putting the cup down, "I finished this. . ."

Sherlock observed the inside of the fridge, that's when he noticed something on the middle shelf. He got closer and looked at it. That was when the sound of the door opening was heard. Sherlock turned.

It was Lestrade, "New one for you Sherlock."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Three women, murdered, very odd positions." Greg answered. Sherlock went over to him, " 'Very odd positions'?" John watched them both converse to each other. Lestrade nodded, "Thought you may like it."

"Address?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade's phone rang and answered it, "Hello?" He then grabbed out of his pocket a piece of paper and gave it to Sherlock, "Yes, I'm coming." He ended the call, "It's on there." Lestrade left.

"Brilliant." Sherlock smirked, "John, get dressed!"

Sherlock looked out the taxi window, "Mmm. . . .Odd positions. . . intriguing." John was as well looking out the taxi window, although he wasn't feeling so well. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that "coffee". He looked at Sherlock, "What did you put in the coffee?" Sherlock turned, "The ingredients and my special formu- OH STUPID!" Sherlock started mumble.

"What?"

"I got too excited about this new case that I forgot to close the fridge! Now that evidence is going to waste!" He scolded at himself. John was confused, "Wait, What? 'Evidence'? 'Special Formula'? What did you do to the coffee? !"

"Don't worry, It was to get rid of your headache. Is it there?"

"Oh. . . .No. . But-"

"See? Fixed." Sherlock interrupted.

"But I don't feel well, Sherlock!" John sighed. It became a silent. "Sorry, I meant Thank you for caring." John apologized. Sherlock exasperated and smiled. John smiled as well although his stomach was hurting bad.

"We're here." Sherlock pointed.

"Another abandoned house?" John asked, "It reminds me of, 'A Study In Pink.'" Sherlock looked at him. He turned to see Sherlock's unamused face, "Oh, Sorry. . . ." John looked unamused at Sherlock's unamused face. The taxi stopped and both got out.

"Oh."

"What?" John asked.

"I forgot to ask Lestrade a question." Sherlock seemed upset. "Well, we're here, where Greg is, so can't you ask him now?" John suggested.

"A bit too late." Holmes replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sherlock past by Anderson. "Oh." John said as he followed.

"You better not get your germs on the bodies or anything!" Anderson yelled at him. Sherlock turned, "Always the same. Although, John said he wasn't feeling so well. He could vomit on the bodies or any evidence!" He said it in a singing way.

"What? !" Anderson exclaimed.

Sherlock quickly pulled John and ran into the house. They past Sally Donovan who yelled, "FREAK!"

"Sherlock, please don't pull or go so fast. I really don't feel well!" John sounded a bit sick.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled out, "Over here!"

The bodies were of three women in very odd positions. One's front was against the wall and the legs were up. The hands were behind her. The next one, her head was down on the ground but her body was diangle, so her butt was promptly up. The last one was on her side. Nothing odd about that one. That was the first woman Sherlock went to. The not-so-odd one.

John watched Sherlock, so was Lestrade. Pain started in John's stomach, very painful pain, actually the pain was all over his body. It was extreme. His shoulder was hurting the worse. John wanted to yell in pain but bit his lip. He was biting so hard that blood started to appear. After about a minute, John couldn't handle it. He instantly ran out.

"JOHN! ?" Sherlock yelled.

"What's wrong with John?" Lestrade was worried. Sherlock got up, "I don't know! But I'm going to find out!" He ran after John. "Wait! Sherlock! The Case!"

"FIGURE IT OUT WITHOUT ME FOR THE MEANTIME!" He yelled back at Greg.

John ran and ran. He ran past by Sally and Anderson. Sally watched, "What's wrong with him?" Anderson sighed, "Doesn't matter."

John didn't know where to go. He just wanted to run. He then saw a forest which he ran into. The forest looked so alone. It was like it was never touched. John tripped over his own foot and landed face down on the ground. Clutching his body, he yelled. He started to move around, twist and turn. His eyes were closed shut. His yelling started to disappear. Maybe it was because he yelled so loud and so much he hurt his voice box. John started to breath heavily and fast. He had no idea what was going on but he obviously didn't like it.

Sherlock past by Sally and Anderson. "That quick?" Sally questioned. "Brilliant." Anderson replied. He turned to him, "Where's John? !"

"Who?" Anderson grinned.

"WHERE'S JOHN? !" Sherlock demanded in a very loud voice. Donovan made a sigh and pointed at the direction. Sherlock continued to run. Why did John just suddenly run? If he didn't feel good at all, he would've asked where the bathroom was or something like that. Sherlock stopped, "Now where?"

John clutched his face. He tried screaming but his voice didn't make a sound. He felt like ripping his own face off. His heart was beating faster. He couldn't stand it. He tried to yell, "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock turned he suddenly heard, "SH . . . . . OCK. . ." He quickly ran into the forest. Sherlock stopped running, for there was a human on the ground. That human was a girl.

"That can't be right." Sherlock went onto his knees and looked at the small girl. He picked her up. So light and little. She looked about 4 feet and 6 inches. He pushed the sandy blonde hair away her face, "John? ! JOHN? !"

The girl looked at Sherlock, "Sher. . . . Lock. . . ." Her eyes opened. Big, bright, beautiful blue eyes appeared. She had very long eyelashes.

"John. . . ?" Sherlock asked.

"Y-Yes. . . . ?" John said softly. Her throat was hurting. Sherlock looked at John with confusion. John looked at Sherlock with confusion as well. Sherlock never would show this unless something strange happened, "Sherlock. . . ?'

"John. . .You're-. . . ." Sherlock was in a state of amazement. John was still confused, "I'm. . . .I'm what. . .?" She looked down at herself. Her eyes widened as she looked at her tiny hands. She touched her face. So soft. "No. . . . ." She said to herself. John looked at Sherlock, "No, this can't be right!" Her eyes were glassy-looking.

Sherlock finished his sentence, "A girl. . . .How though? That is what's bothering me." John in shock looked at the consulting detective, "I'M A BLOODY GIRL NOW AND ALL YOU CARE IS HOW? ! YOU DON'T CARE HOW I FEEL? !"

"I guess when you get changed into a female you get female emotions." Sherlock noted. John felt furious at Sherlock but it was mixed with confusion, worry, scared, and upset. She didn't know what to do but just stare. Sherlock picked John up, "We're going home."

"But-But. . . . . . .She wouldn't believe this. I wouldn't believe this if someone told me this!" John held onto Sherlock making sure she wouldn't fall just incase. She trusts Sherlock but you know how he is. . . .

"Sherlock," John new voice was very cute, "How. . . How did this happened. . ? I. . ." She went silent. Sherlock looked at her, 'I do believe I know how."

"What?" She looked at him as he started to run into the road. John really grabbed Sherlock seeing the cars zooming by and almost hitting them. They safely reached to the other side. Sherlock nodded, "Yes. And I think something. . . No. . ._Someone_ tampered with my special formula."

"WAIT!" John yelled, "Are you saying YOU did this to me? !"

"No, I'm saying I only got your headache away and someone added something into this formula." Sherlock looked up. John was really furious, "Why is your formula so special? !"

"Because, I made it for you." Sherlock turned his head still looking up. John paused, "Oh. . . Oh. . .Well. . I. ." She started to feel a bit awkward. She looked at Sherlock, "What are you looking at?" Sherlock made a huge sigh, "Company is going to be at home."

"What?" John was befuddled.

"Oh no." John said seeing Sherlock argue with his older brother, Mycroft. Sherlock dropped onto his chair and growled a little, "Mycroft, we don't need you. Go get fat."

"Of course you need me. I saw everything that happened out there." Mycroft looked at his childish brother. Sherlock curled up into a ball. John observed Sherlock, "Sherlock, what are you-?" Before she could finish. Sherlock rolled out of his chair and started to roll into the kitchen. Both John and Mycroft watched. "Sherlock, you could've just got up and walked! Now you're all dirty and- And why am I even arguing with you if you're not going to listen to me." John facepalmed.

Sherlock got up and looked inside the fridge, "Someone indeed came into here." Mycroft spoke up, "If you let me post CCTV cameras here. . ." He trailed off. John walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her. Her hair was longer. It reached it her waist. John stared and stared, "This is me. . . . . My voice. . It's so high! . . .I'm so different. . ." She turned around and angry with Sherlock.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

Sherlock turned, "John?"

"ADMIT IT!" She yelled at him, "ADMIT IT, YOU MADE A MISTAKE IN YOUR HEADACHE FORMULA AND SOME HOW DID THIS!" She lowered her voice, "But you can't admit that you made a mistake. Because you are ! And that tiny spill could've been from you! You may have done that spill and not even notice it!" Sherlock sighed, "John, I assure you, I did everything right. Someone broke in. Observe." He walked past John and Mycroft. He showed the left window, "You said you heard the windows make a noise, correct?"

"Correct but. . .-" John silent herself due to Sherlock continuing, "Obviously someone came in."

"Only by that evidence?" She questioned.

"And the fridge." He pointed out. "Maybe you opened the window." John sighed.

"Why would I ever open the window? When did I ever open the window in my whole time here?" He criticized John.

"Sherlock, the evidence you are giving is very minimal." She sat down. Mycroft sighed, "As I was saying, you need my help."

"Why would you help us?" Sherlock sneered. "Because, I do care." Mycroft made a soft smiled, although Sherlock didn't see it, "We don't accept it."

"You do, don't be foolish." He sighed again, "What do you need? Anthea can get it."

"Anthea?" John asked, "Would she even care? Wait what is Anthea's real name?" Mycroft answered all of her questions, "Yes, She would because I do," He then chuckled at the last question and turned, "So?"

John looked at Sherlock who was refusing to answer. She looked at Mycroft and nodded, "Please. If you can, please help me." Sherlock watched John and listened to the melancholic and desperate sound of her voice.

"Also, find out who came in here." Sherlock said. Mycroft turned, "I'm sorry? What did you say?" The younger brother made a disgusted look, "I won't repeat what you already heard." Mycroft smiled and nodded, "I will, just remember brother, I do really care for you." He walked away. Sherlock looked like he was going to vomit.

John stared at the clothes she was wearing. Nothing fit. It was all sagging. She looked up at Sherlock, "I'm going to be back into a guy soon, right Sherlock. . . ?" Her voice sounded shaken a bit. Sherlock was looking at the window, "Someone came in here. . . But who and why?" She sighed and curled up in the chair. Lots of thoughts were going through her head. She was mentally freaking out.

"Wait, Sherlock, the case. What about the case?" She asked him. He made a nod and said, "Yes, yes, I've already figured out some of it. I didn't get much of a chance to observe them."

"Their odd positionings?"

"Oh please, that had no meaning," Sherlock laid down on the couch, "They were in odd positions to make us think there was a meaning to it. There wasn't. Now, with the time I had observing, they were most likely poisoned."

"How can you tell?" John asked.

"There were no serious injuries, no holes, no cuts, almost clean. Maybe some bruises from getting smacked at. But other than that, clean from wounds." He explained, "The killer. . . .Who would the killer be. . ?" John didn't say anything. She got up again to go to the bathroom.

"You are going to look at yourself." Sherlock said bluntly. John turned, "Yes. . . Because I'm very in shock. And I want to see how different I am."

"You're not that different."

" 'Not that different' ? How so?" John walked back into the living room.

"Your face, it's very girly but it can be recognize that you are John Watson. The nose, the eyes, and the lips. All like John Watson but just in girl form. Your hair, same color but different length about to your waist. It's a bit messy now, but once you take care of it, it'll be parted just like how you had your hair parted, on the right side of your head. And your voice, very girly, but in there you can tell it is John Watson's voice." Sherlock said with one breath, "Conclusion, you're not that different."

"But. . .I have-"

"Breast? Yes, I know."

"W-Well. . . .Yes. . But I-"

"Also have a vagina? Yes, I know." Sherlock went to the fridge again and started to observe.

". . . . Let me reword this," John gave a moment to think, "I don't have a-"

"Penis? Yes, I know."

"Oh! Would you stop interrupting me, it's really-"

"Annoying? Yes, I know" Sherlock couldn't stop looking at that little mess. He knew someone broke in. Was it the window? Did they break thru the window? The window isn't a mess or anything. And it was closed. . . Then. . .The door. . . ?

"So you really think someone broke in?" John asked.

"Someone did break in. You said you heard a noise. What kind of noise?" Sherlock turned to John. She tried to think, "Uuum . . .Well I was kind of half-asleep. . .I think it was a creaking sound. But I assumed it was something or whatever." Sherlock ran down to the door. John walked over to the stairs, "Sherlock?" He opened the door and listened to it as he closed and reopened it. "Hmm. . .Not much of a sound. At least not loud enough for John to hear." The consulting detective closed the door and started to walk up the stairs. But he suddenly stopped.

"Oh."

John looked down at Sherlock, "What is it?"

Sherlock walked down the stairs but then back up them again, "The Stairs!" John walked down a few steps, "They do seem loud enough."

"Because they are!" Sherlock jumped in excitement, "Now we are getting somewhere!" He turned started to run down the stairs. John wanted to know where her flatmate was going, "Sherlock? !" She started to run down the stairs. Although, since she had no appropriate clothes that fit her, John tripped over over her non-fitting pants. Her eyes widened as she realized she tripped over them.

THUMP!

John's eyes were shut closed. She accepted any injury or pain she was going to have. But. . . She didn't feel any pain. Infact, she felt. . . Arms? Watson opened her eyes to see Sherlock Holmes holding her. They both stared at each other. John had a faint blush.

"Be careful more often. You're in a new body and you don't have the right sized clothing." Sherlock placed John down onto her feet. She kept staring into Sherlock's eyes before snapping out of it, "Oh yeah, sorry. It was just that you didn't say- . . . . Oh! Never mind, where were you going?"

"Outside." And he did as he said, he went outside. John followed.

"You're looking at the windows?" John asked. Sherlock nodded, "Yes. . . .John, how many times did you hear the creaking?"

"Oh, Um, once." She replied, "Is this going to figure out how I became a female?"

"Yes, it'll show how it got in and out." He walked a bit closer to the building, "So he came in thru the door and went up the stairs. He then tampered with my experiment, but accidently spilt some of his liquid. He didn't notice it though, how couldn't he have noticed? Unless he had no time. Either or, he escaped by the window."

"The window?" John said in disbelief. Sherlock went back into 221b. John looked at the windows for a moment but went back as well.

Sherlock stared at the liquid which was harden. he grabbed a small container and put gloves on. He started to scratch it off into the container.

"Ah! Sherlock! The case! What about the case? !" The ex-army doctor pointed out. Sherlock sighed, "You already mentioned it, I need more information."

"Oh, sorry. . .But maybe you should give Greg a text?" She suggested. He finished scratching off the substance, he closed the container and placed it down on the table, "Yes, I suppose I should. . ." Holmes grabbed his phone and texted Lestrade.

'Update me. Now.

-SH'

A beep appeared. He looked at the received text message. But suddenly got confused about it. John could see the puzzled look, "Sherlock?"

"Read it."

John took the phone and looked, she then gave a puzzled look as well.

'Just wait.

-MH'

"Mycroft?" John asked, she paused but then said, "Maybe you texted to the wrong phone."

"I didn't, John." Sherlock said. She had another idea, "_Oh_. . .But they-? ! No. . ."

"Are you sure you didn't text to the wrong person?" She tried to go to her original idea. He sighed, "Let's accepted as that."

"Agreed."

* * *

Author's Note: My first Sherlock story~ It's horrible isn't it? ;_; Well, I tried. Yes it has Johnlock and Mystrade. I know I probably got a lot wrong, but ignoring that, I am so not good with Sherlock. I mean my vocab is tiny compared to him. So this time he doesn't sound so smart. Sorry XD! I love Fem!John. I think she would be so cute~~~~! And I know there is probably wrong grammar and spelling there, so ignore that too please XD. but hopefully I can finish this story, unlike the other ones I have done. I want to update the other ones but I really have no idea what to write anymore. And also, I have gotten out of those fandoms so yeah. I hope people like this one, I doubt they will but it's worth a try, please enjoy and review, Bye bye~!


	2. Telling Mrs Hudson

"Have I received a new text from Lestrade yet?" Sherlock said laying on the couch. John made a small sigh, "Uuum." She looked at it, "Oh, you have a text."

"Read it."

"He sent he sent an e-mail." The use-to-be-male John Watson went to the computer and opened it up. She started to type then click. Sherlock looked at her direction, "Are you there yet?"

She did her final click, "Yes, right here."

"Read it." He repeated himself from before.

"The first woman's name was Wilma Jo-Oliva Smith, age 34, was practicing to be a doctor. The second woman's name was Allison Hannah Olson, age 34, was a surgeon. And the last woman was Tina Nancy Norton, age 35, was in the army but left due to family problems. None of them knew each other but all lived in London." John finished.

"Mmmm. . ." Sherlock only replied with that. John gave a confused look, "Why would the murderer kill them? Is it like the pink lady case? With the pills?"

"No. . ." He smoothly said.

"How not?" She asked.

"They all were in the same building. If the murderer did what the cabby did, he could've been out numbered. Besides, if the murderer pulled out a gun on them. Norton would have known that was a fake gun. She was in the army, just like you." Sherlock explained. He got up and grabbed his phone. The Consulting Detective started to text.

"I see. . ." John started to go to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked. John turned to look at him, " . She needs to know about this." She walked down the stairs.

"Why?" Sherlock yelled out. No reply came back. He made a sigh, he looked at his phone and read the text, "Anthea is going to drop it off -MH." Sherlock replied with,

'Any information about how this happen?

-SH'

He looked at the smiley face on the wall and made a grin at it but then looked away. A loud scream appeared. Sherlock instantly ran down stairs. He found John right next to who looked very shocked.

"Sherlock. . .Is this true?" asked. He looked at her and nodded, "That is John Hamish Watson."

"Oh dear. . . .How are you a lad- Oh. . .Did you have surgery-?"

"NO! Nononononononono!" John interrupted very quickly, "No! It was- Well- Sherlock?" John didn't know what to say. turned to look at Sherlock. Holmes made a sigh, "Someone broke in."

"What?"

"Yes, came through the door, up the stairs and out through the window." He said pointing the directions. "But why?" gasped at the thought someone broke in.

"You sound like John, with all of these questions." Sherlock said just as John gave Sherlock a look, "The person changed my experiment. John had a headache, and I decided to get rid of it. So I made a formula. Although, it was nighttime, I placed it in the fridge. This morning, I placed the liquid into John's coffee and he drank it. We got a new case and went to it. John ran out. I followed and found John like this. Although I think I was wrong about the height, . . . either 4 foot and 9 inches or just 5 foot. At first, I thought John was 4 foot 6 inches."

"4 FOOT AND 6 INCHES! ?" John yelled at him, "I WAS ALREADY SMALL ENOUGH AS A GUY!" Sherlock placed his hand over her mouth, "Inside voice John. And I said at first I thought you were 4 foot and 6 inches. But you're probably 4 foot 9 inches or 5 foot."

"My goodness, technology today. Doing all of these body changes. It doesn't seem medically possible." The landlady observed John. "I agree." Watson huffed.

"Well, don't worry, John, I think you look great." made a gentle smile. John smiled back, "Thank you, ."

"How long are you going to be a girl?" She asked.

"I. . .Don't know. . . .Sherlock?" John looked at him. "Do not know yet." He replied back.

"That was blunt." John commented.

"Oh, Well, if you need anything just tell me. I will try to-"

"Tea, please." Sherlock said abruptly. "Just this once dear, I'm your landlady not your housekeeper." went into the kitchen. John looked at him, "That was rude."

"How?" He gave a befuddled face.

"She wasn't talking to you!" John said in a whisper tone. "She didn't clarify on who she talking to." Sherlock replied back to her. She made an irritated sigh. Sherlock took his phone and looked at his new text.

"John, we need to go." He started to leave, " ! I need to skip the tea again!"

"Oh?" came out of the kitchen, "Where are you both going?"

"We have new information!" Sherlock was already out the door. John ran after him, "Sherlock! How am I suppose to go out like this? ! My clothes don't fit me! Sherlock? !"

Sherlock already hailed a cab and got in, "Are you coming or not?"

John hesitated for a moment about the clothes but went into the cab and shut the door. She looked at Sherlock, "Where?"

"Mycroft's."

"Doesn't Mycroft usually send a car?"

"Do you think I want to be in his car?" He huffed.

"Well you were for a Scandal in Belgravia." John noted. Sherlock turned his head and stared at John, " 'A Scandal in Belgravia'?"

"With Irene Adler and the phone." John said carefully. She knew Sherlock was sensitive about Irene Adler. She felt horrible that Irene was beheaded. She wished she could've told him the truth about Irene but. . .

"You have the worse names about the cases." Sherlock sighed. He knew John was carefully saying this. Holmes knew that John was told Irene Adler was beheaded. Oh, but she wasn't. He remembered he was there to save her. He owed it to her. Sherlock looked at his texts messages.

New Message.

'You're talking about me?'

From: The Woman.

He made a small smirk before hiding his phone into his pocket.

"I should've freaked out more than what I did." John said. Sherlock turned to look at John, "Mmm?"

"About being a female now. I mean, like, my whole body is different." She said in a whisper tone. Sherlock made a sigh, "Yes, we already had this discussion."

"Yes but-. . . .But it's still a weird feeling. I have a new life now. I have to be a female until I return to my male self. . . If I ever get to be a guy again. For now I have to think I'll be a female forever. I don't even know how to-. . . .How to one! What do I do? Do I have to make a new identity? Or do I tell everyone, 'I'm John Watson but I'm a girl now because of some psycho putting a different ingredient in my best friend's medicine or whatever it is!' It's just scary to think about. . ." She covered her face with her hands. John was stressed, Sherlock knew it already. He took John's right hand and held it tight. John turned her head and stared at Sherlock.

"I'm. . Not exactly good with comforting people; But John, I will return you back to normal. You are my only friend. And I understand that friends help each other, that's why I will do everything to help." The Consulting Detective let go of her hand turned. John stared at him with shock. She would never imagine him to say that. Or at least not in the way he said it.

"Thanks, Sherlock." She replied.

They soon arrived to their destination. John had to pull up her pants a lot of time. Sherlock counted 13 times that she had to pull them up. Sherlock opened the doors with no care. Watson quickly followed.

Mycroft looked at the two, "I'm glad you actually came." Sherlock huffed a little, "You knew I was going to come."

"Usually you just send John." He sighed. John looked at Sherlock. She agreed completely with Mycroft. Sherlock usually did send John.

"Now tell me what you have found." Sherlock demanded.

"Check the desk." The older Holmes brother said. Sherlock walked over to the desk to see a note. No finger prints, from what Sherlock could tell. He picked it up and read it. He gave it John. She started to read it, "Who is RBJM?"

The note said,

'I have given you all you need to know about my plan.

-RBJM'

"I don't know." Sherlock said. Mycroft spoke up, "We couldn't find anybody with that kind of initials."

"So the first name begins with a R and the last name begins with a M. The middle name is B and J." John said the obvious. Sherlock snarled, "Clearly." She shot Sherlock a look.

"It's related to the case, right?" John asked, "With the three dead ladies?"

"It has to be." The Consulting Detective replied, "All the evidence Lestrade has must be what we need to know his plan. But-" Sherlock turned to Mycroft, "Why was it with you?"

Mycroft shrugged, "It was just lying on my desk. After I read it, I knew it had to involve you. As you were coming, I started to lookup people in London with the initials RBJM. Nothing could be found." John made a tiny frown hearing this. This person named, 'RBJM' killed these three women for no reason? They were just part of a plan?

Anthea came in, "Sir, I'm about to leave." John noticed Anthea always dressed beautifully. Mycroft was lucky to have her.

"Ah, Anthea, that won't be needed. John is right here. We can send the things with them." Mycroft said.

"Things?" John asked.

"The clothes, and other materials." Sherlock answered.

"For what?" She asked looking at Sherlock.

"Obviously you."

John remembered she begged Mycroft for help, "Oh. . .Oh! Oh! Thank you." She turned to Mycroft and thanked him again. Sherlock made a sigh and pulled John away, "We are leaving."

"Take the car Anthea was going to us. The things you'll need are in there." Mycroft said.

Later.

They were back at flat. Sherlock used to microscope to look at the dried evidence, "Did he leave it here purposely?" He loved the mystery. He looked away from it. The Consulting Detective started to pace around. He had two cases to figure out. The RBJM case and John's case. What does he know already?

For the RBJM case:

Three Women Murdered.

All from a quick poison.

All in odd positionings for no reason; just to fool the police (Which was successfully done.)

All lived in London

None knew each other.

Similar age.

Woman 1:

Name: Wilma Jo-Oliva Smith

Age: 34

Job: Was practicing to be a doctor

Woman 2:

Name: Allison Hannah Olson

Age: 34

Job: Was a surgeon

Woman 3:

Name: Tina Nancy Norton

Age: 35

Job: Was in the army but left due to family problems

John's Case:

Made a mixture to get rid of John's headache.

Worked.

Turned into a female.

Someone snuck their own liquid into the formula.

They came thru the door.

Went up the stairs.

Made noise on the stairs (John heard it.).

Left evidence in the fridge.

Left by the window.

John:

Is a female.

Height: 5 ft. (short)

Good body.

Hair: Waist length.

Eyelashes are longer.

Lips are very woman-like.

Eyes are a bit bigger.

Eyebrows smoother and female-like.

Voice sounds like a female (has a high voice).

But sounds like John.

Body has got curve to it.

Has such an innocent but beautiful look.

Sherlock shook his head, "Where did that come from?"

John:

Is a female.

Height: 5 ft. (short)

Good body.

Hair: Waist length.

Eyelashes are longer.

Lips are very woman-like.

Eyes are a bit bigger.

Eyebrows smoother and female-like.

Voice sounds like a female (has a high voice).

But sounds like John.

Body has got curve to it.

Looks like a female John Watson.

Bottom eyelashes are a bit longer too.

Can act like a female at some times. . .

Or possibly that's just him. . .her. . .being herself.

"Sherlock, look! You wouldn't believe it!" John said coming in. Sherlock looked up, "What is it?"

"These are exactly my clothes! But in a female version!" She sounded in disbelief and amazed. He acknowledged it with a nod and a, "Mmm." She turned and held up one of the bags that was given to her, "Although there are some other things which I'm not so happy about."

John held up a short skirted, black dress, "This is embarrassing!" Sherlock suddenly looked a bit interested, "You're not going to wear that?"

"Never ever ever!" John said with a shiver, "I cannot imagine wearing a skirt! I'm a guy, Sherlock! I will never wear a dress or a skirt, and I can assure you that!" She made a sigh as she threw the black dress on the ground.

As John was searching around the bag for more dresses to throw away, Sherlock picked up the black dress. He dusted it off a little.

She made a sigh, "How can they possibly think I can wear these. . ? But these are a lot of clothes. It's as if they think I'm going to be a girl forever." John then had a frown on her face, "Maybe I am going to a girl forever. . ."

"Possibly, if I do not find a way for you to return normal." Sherlock replied.

Watson made a smile, "Thanks Sherlock." She continue to rummage through the clothes, "These look like date clothes." It took a moment before John realized what today was.

"TODAY IS MY DATE WITH MARY!" She practically screamed at Sherlock. He looked at her, "You had a date today?"

"Yes! How am I going to-? ! What am I going to do? !" She thought for a moment, "I'll have to text her saying I'm busy with that case! Yes! Although, she doesn't really trust you."

"No one trusts me." Sherlock said looking into his microscope.

"I trust you." John said, "And no one will ever convince me to not trust you." He didn't reply, just continued with his working. She watched him at first before texting Mary. Her phone beeped.

'Okay, when do you want the date then?'

John feared she would ask this question.

'I don't know, I'll try to figure out when. I'm sorry.

-JW'

Sherlock couldn't understand what he was seeing in the microscope. He had never seen anything like this. He gave a puzzled look. Whoever made this up was probably a proper genius like himself.

"Sherlock!"

He turned, "What?"

"I need help!"

"Where are you?" Sherlock got up and walked over to where he heard John's voice.

"My room!" She yelled.

Sherlock went over to her room to see her back faced to him with a top garment almost on. John made a small whimper, "I can't get the bra on. . ."

"Ah, you need help." He walked over and grabbed the two sides. He observed they had to be hooked together. Simple Enough. Three rows he could hook them to though. Which one? "John, which one-" Sherlock caught a glimpse of the side of John's left boob. Usually he wouldn't care but for some reason he felt his face turn red.

"Which what?" John asked.

Holmes quickly just hooked them in the middle, "Is that good?" She shifted a bit, "Yeah, I suppose it just feels weird. . ." Both were silent and didn't move. "Uuum" John turned a bit, "Can you. . ?" She pointed out the door.

"Of course." Sherlock quickly left.

John watched Sherlock, "Why was he so-?" She shook her head, "Never mind." She picked up a jumper that looked like one of hers. One of her favorites too. John placed the creamish coloured jumper on her.

Next. . .Panties. . .She had feared this just like how she feared the bra. Watson slowly picked one up. Her face brightly red.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Sherlock heard from John's room.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter I struggled but during the ending I had so much fun with! Especially with John's last line. Yes, John is dating Mary. So there is a new character! RBJM! Who is this person? And Why did he or she murder those three women? Yeah, Mrs. Hudson takes this very well except for the screaming part but other than that she was real sweet to John. I ADDED ANTHEA TO THE STORY! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! I HOPE I CAN THINK OF OTHER WAYS SHE CAN APPEAR BECAUSE SHE GETS UNDERESTIMATED TOO MUCH! Um, Is there anything else? I don't think so. Kay, Please enjoy and Review~! Bye bye~!


	3. The Scoundrel

John walked over to Sherlock wearing a jumper and jeans. She stood next to Sherlock and watched him. He was back on his microscope. Sherlock looked so focus on this and very determined. She didn't want to bother him but she didn't know what to do now.

"Uum, Sherlock?" She asked. The Consulting Detective made a, "Mmm?"

John shifted a little, "Well, um, I really don't know what to do now because of. . .Well this. . ." She really didn't really know what to do anymore with her new body. She felt like a new person completely. John had completely different look. Her hand was very ladylike and small. Her nails, her face shape, everything is different! She was worried what may happen later on. What if she couldn't return back to normal? What would happen then? ! Fear started to build up in her. What would happen to her?

"We're going to Scotland Yard." Sherlock got up from his seat. He placed his jacket on and grabbed his infamous, blue scarf. He wrapped the scarf around the neck; Yup, he looked pretty cool. John gave a confused look, " 'Scotland Yard' ? How? I'm like this! I'm not me!"

Sherlock huffed, "Of course you are you. You are just in a different form. A female form. It looks exactly you but a female version especially your bea-" He immediately stopped in his sentence and "coughed".

"My what?"

"Especially your eyes' shape." He covered up his mistake.

"My eye shape?" John questioned Sherlock. He nodded, "Yes, mostly anyone can recognize anybody with their eyes."

Sherlock threw John's jacket at her, "We're going now." Watson stared at her jacket and made smirk as she placed it on and followed Sherlock outside. Sherlock rose his hand up, "TAXI!"

After their taxi ride, Sherlock pushed the doors and walked right into Lestrade's office. John followed him and accidently bumped into Sherlock when he stopped, "Ow."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, "Need to see the bodies or information?"

"Both, information first." Holmes replied. Greg handed him the files.

As Sherlock was reading the files, Lestrade asked, "So what happened to John?"

"John, come out from behind me and show yourself." Sherlock bluntly said as he continued looking through the files. John, nervously, walked out from behind Sherlock, "This is what happened." She said.

"John? !" Lestrade was shocked, "That can't be you!" John nodded, "It's me." She partial bit her lip and looked at Lestrade with a tiny, slight smile. Nervous on what his reaction would be. Sherlock took it very well. was shocked. It seemed like he was shocked too.

"How did this happen?" He asked staring at her. Watson made a small sigh, "Well. . ." After the whole story was told to Lestrade, he seemed puzzled, "Is that even medically possible?"

"I don't even know, okay?" John looked at Sherlock as he was still looking at those files, "I guess it is because if it wasn't, I wouldn't be a girl!"

"Did it hurt?"

"What?" She turned to look at Greg. The DI repeated his question, "Did it hurt? Turning to a girl. Or was it a thing where you just. . ., 'poof'!" Sherlock's interest peeked. He moved his eyes to look at John.

John closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes. . .Yes, it did." She reopened them and continued, "It was the most painful experience I have ever felt. . . Physically. . . I. . . I felt like ripping my own face off. It was horrible. My body. . . It just. . . was in terrible pain. It was like radiation was on my face. Everything felt like it was burning. I couldn't yell, my voice disappeared. My throat was throbbing; like a knife was inside of it trying to stab it's way out. . . It also felt like I couldn't breathe. Everything was hurting. . . I can't describe it more than just hurt. But I would never wish this to any of my enemies; I felt like I wanted to kill myself so I couldn't go threw in that pain! It. . . ." She took a deep breath, "It was horrible. ."

Lestrade felt so bad for John, he couldn't even imagine the pain she explained, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." John realized she made Greg feel guilty, "Oh! No! I'm kinda glad you asked because it felt good to tell someone how it felt." She made a nervous laugh. Sherlock stared at John hearing those words she had said over and over. He knew one thing. He was going to beat up whoever had done this to his blogger.

Sherlock gave the files to John, "Detective Inspector, we'll need to see the corpses later. John and I need to go to the scene of the crime." He started to walk away, "C'mon John!" Watson watched Sherlock walked away. She turned her head to say thank you and ran after Sherlock.

"So much is happening today, Sherlock." John said as they were both now in the taxi. Sherlock looked at her, "With you turning into a female?"

"Not just that; But the crime too. I mean we wake up to get a new case, we get there, I turn into a girl, you take me back home, Mycroft is there, Mycroft leaves, You and I talk about the gender swapped problem, We get information about the three women that died, you figure out information about the person who turned me into a girl, I go to and tell her about this, we get stuff settled, You get a text from Mycroft, we go, there's a note, and there's already lots of female stuff for me there too, we go home, then you go with your microscope from that evidence, I get female clothes on (not the easiest.), then we go to Lestrade and now this! I probably missed some events." She told him their whole day. The Ex-Army Doctor then asked, "What time is it even?"

"5 in the evening." Sherlock quickly replied.

"5'o clock? ! Already? !" Time really does fly by. She exasperated, "My date was going to be in two hours."

"Now it's not anymore." He sounded as if he was happy about it. John shook that thought out of her head, 'Sherlock wouldn't care if I had my date or not.'

"We're here." Sherlock informed John.

As they got out of the car and walked to the building, Sherlock noticed footprints.

Footprints:

Women sized feet.

Shoe size: 8

Where were the footprints going?

"John, look, footprints." The Consulting Detective said. John saw them as well, "Couldn't they have been footprints from the police or something?"

"Police, no. Something, yes." Sherlock answered, "The footprints are obviously walking away from the scene of the crime. Walked through the mud. But did she walk? No, she ran. She realized she ran threw the mud and tried to destroy that evidence. That's why some of the footprints look odd. She ran out to the road."

"Getaway car?" John asked.

"No." He shook his head, "You can't see much but there is mud over there but cars ran over it making the tracks disappear."

"Wait, you said it was a she, how could you tell it was a she if the footprints are all messed up like this?" Watson knew Sherlock liked when she asked him questions.

"Observe, John! Observe! There is a few footprints that aren't ruined. It's obvious you can tell what size and gender it is by looking at it!" He made a smirk, "Now she ran across the road and into small forest. Probably just went straight, most do." Sherlock walked over the small forest. John followed him, "He's enjoying this."

"Now, John, as we get to the end of the woods, where are we?"

"Looks like a small town." She looked around.

"Good, you spotted the obvious, but look harder!" Without even letting John to respond; Sherlock spoke, "Small towns have lots of buildings. Which one would she go to? She had just committed murder to those three women."

"Wait, so this woman committed the murder? RBJM is a she?"

"From the evidence we have, yes. Unless. . . Unless, she was hired to kill them. She was in fear though. Something went wrong. She had to get out of there as fast as could after she murdered the women." Sherlock looked around at the town, "So she randomly ran to here. The tracks end here. Only a few leaves and other crud lead to the left." He pointed to the left side and walked until they both were in front of the shops.

"A small hotel here." He observed and walked into the hotel. John made a small pause, "Something went wrong. ." She looked at the files Sherlock had given her.

Sherlock went to the front desk clerk. The clerk looked at him, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a woman that recently came in here." He pulled out I.D. and gave it to the clerk.

The clerk read it out loud, "DI Lestrade?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, "On a case, and I think a person who is staying here may be part of it." The clerk gave the I.D. back to Sherlock, "Right, which person?"

"Who was the most recent person to stay here?" Holmes questioned the clerk.

"Fiona Glykon." The clerk said as he researched on the desktop that was on the counter. "Room number?" He asked the clerk.

John sat on a nearby bench reading the files. She looked at the names of three victims.

Wilma Jo-Oliva Smith

Allison Hannah Olson

Tina Nancy Norton

But then John thought about RBJM. She tried to think of what kind of name that was. The doctor suddenly had an idea. She squinted her eyes a little as she tried to figure this out all in her head. It would've been better if she had paper and pen.

John suddenly made a loud gasp and dropped the files. Her eyes were widen a bit.

"John! Come here!"

She saw Sherlock calling for her. She looked back at the files and stared at them for a few seconds before sweeping the files she dropped into a pile and back into the folder. John walked to Sherlock. She hid her look of shock, "Did you find her?"

"I may have, now follow me." He said as he lead the way. Watson nodded at his response and followed.

"Who are you? !" The female shrieked.

"No, the question is, what are you doing here and why did you murder those three women? And who is RBJM?" Sherlock started interrogating the woman. John closed the door and stood against it, just in case.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She growled, "Now get out before I call the police!"

"Oh, stop acting, it gets annoying." He sighed as he rolled his eyes, "We know it's you. We saw your tracks you tried to destroy. We also saw the reminisce of the mud tracks on the road. We know you made a mistake. You needed to hide. So you hid here." John made a small smile that Sherlock said, "we".

Fiona looked at Sherlock, "You're Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She huffed, "You're not going to find out anything. You are just a pathetic, stupid, arrogant police dog."

John looked at Fiona with anger and walked over to her before Sherlock or even Fiona could say anything, "You don't dare say that about Sherlock Holmes. He is one of the- No, He IS the most brilliant man I have ever met! He is not pathetic, stupid, arrogant, OR a police dog! The Police come running to his feet! They beg him to do these cases! The police feel so blessed when they hear Sherlock is taking the case because they know that Sherlock could figure out anything."

"Fine, then he is selfish, rude, and a hideous creature." The suspect teased. But that tease received something Fiona did not expect, at first. John punched the woman's face. Then gave her another punch and another and another. But Sherlock swiftly picked up John. Watson tried to squirm and kick, "SHERLOCK!" She yelled out.

"John." Sherlock walked to the door and placed John right next to it; he walked back to Fiona, "Tell me now."

Miss Glykon had blood coming out of nose. She was a bit angry, "You tell that scoundrel that if she dares to punch me again I swear I'll murder her."

"So you did murder the three?" He asked.

"YES! I DID!" She roared out.

"Excellent. Now what was your mistake? You seemed like you had all of the time in the world." He watched as she made a small shift on her bed, where she was sitting.

"I did, ." She said in a snarky voice. In John's opinion, from what she saw of this woman, she sounded snarky all of the time. She wasn't much to look at. Her hair was in a beehive hairdo, not a good-looking beehive either. Fiona also had horrible taste in clothes.

"You did?"

"Yes, but then a young, Asian couple saw me and instantly ran. The good thing is that they couldn't remember what I looked like. The next thing I hear as I arrive at the hotel, police sirens." She muttered.

"Who is RBJM? You are obviously working for it." It bothered Sherlock that he didn't know who RBJM was. Fiona grinned, "I can't tell you that."

He closed his eyes, "Why not?"

"Classified info." Fiona said with a fake shrug. John gritted her teeth, she really didn't like this tramp.

"Listen here, Mr. Holmes, if I tell you, I could possibly die. I don't want that. I suggest you leave before I tell the clerk your true identity. He'll believe me than someone who just lied to him." Fiona warned, she then came close to Sherlock and whispered, "I also have someone in this room who can, right now, kill that scoundrel." Sherlock said nothing, he turned and walked away. He just grabbed John's arm and dragged her away.

"Sherlock?" John questioned.

6:30 in the evening, John noted that as they went out for dinner. Sherlock, as usual, didn't order anything. She looked at Sherlock, "What was all that back there?"

"Mmmm?"

"She whispered something to you to make us leave. What was it?" Watson lifted up her fork and pointed it at Holmes. He rolled his eyes, "She threatened to kill you; It was obviously not true. I know, it would've been impossible for someone else to be in that room. The person would've came out and attack us already because of the interrogation."

"She wasn't a nice person." John murmured.

"Especially her hair." Sherlock mentioned causing her to laugh. He made a small smirk seeing her laugh. John dropped her fork and scooped up all of her hair to make it look like Fiona Glykon's hair. And in an obnoxious voice, John said, " , I'm so obviously the murderer. I'm totally better than you all!" Sherlock and John were laughing uncontrollably.

It was an hour and 20 minutes later, when they arrived home. Almost 8 in the evening. Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and hung them up. The tinier one looked at him, "I'm kind of tired. I know it's kind of earlier but I need some sleep. It's been a long day." Sherlock nodded, "Yes, go on."

John placed the files on the table and went to her room. Sherlock looked at the folder. Something wasn't right.

Folders:

Not as clean as when first received from Lestrade.

Clean:

6/10

How could've it gotten dirty?:

It was dropped.

How?:

Sherlock opened the folder and looked at the papers.

How?:

Papers are mixed up and dirty as well.

What happened?:

A- John accidentally dropped them

B- Something shocked John to drop them

C- They somehow got dirty along the way.

Eliminated: C- They somehow got dirty along way.

Reason?: Too general and it wouldn't be possible to get that dirty.

What happened?:

A- John accidentally dropped them

B- Something shocked John to drop them

Eliminated: A- John accidentally dropped them

Reason?: Papers were quickly swept together in a rush. If it was an accident, then it would have taken longer time and would be in order.

What happened?:

B- Something shocked John to drop them

Answer: B- Something shocked John to drop them

Reason?: Unknown for now.

A lot was happening today. John was right on that.

* * *

Author's Note: foisdfnsiof! Writing this story is so much fun! So what do think of this chapter? Any clue on what John was so shocked about? To tell you the truth, Fiona Glykon was not even suppose to be a character in this story. Well, Lestrade now knows of John's predicament. Also does this sound like a case at all? I mean I want for future reference. Is it like any of the cases they did before? Like A Study In Pink? Well, Enjoy and please review! Reviews are cool. . .Like bowties. Bye bye~


End file.
